This invention relates to novel N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides in which the aryl radical is substituted with a carboxyl radical. The compounds of this invention and their agriculturally suitable salts, are useful as agricultural chemicals, herbicides which may be selective and regulate growth.
In EPO Publication No. 7,687, there is disclosed herbicidal compounds of the general formula within the broad generic scope. ##STR1## wherein R may be C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 may be hydrogen, as may R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 ; PA1 R.sub.1 may be ##STR2## R.sub.2 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, --NO.sub.2, --SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, --OCH.sub.3, --SCH.sub.3, --CF.sub.3, --N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, --NH.sub.2 or --CN; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, Cl, Br, F or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or --CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, --CH.sub.3 or 13 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is H, Cl, --CH.sub.3, --OCH.sub.3, --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is H; Cl; C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with --OCH.sub.3, --OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, --CN, --CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, --CO.sub.2 C.sub.2 H.sub.5, or 1 to 3 atoms of F, Cl, Br; C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; --CH.sub.2 C.tbd.CR.sub.13 where R.sub.13 is H, --CH.sub.3, --CH.sub.2 Cl; --A--(CH.sub.2).sub.n' A.sub.1 --(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl), and n', A and A.sub.1 are as previously defined. PA1 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs, such as rice, corn and soybeans. Compounds such as the ones indicated above, are extremely effective for killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need still exists for more effective herbicides.